Floats
A Float is a decorated platform, either built on a vehicle like a truck or towed behind one, which is a component of many festive parades, such as those of Carnival in Rio de Janeiro, the Carnival in São Paulo, the Carnival of Viareggio, the Maltese Carnival, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Key West Fantasy Fest parade, the Mardi Gras in New Orleans, the 500 Festival Parade in Indianapolis, the United States Presidential Inaugural Parade, and the Tournament of Roses Parade. For the latter event, floats are decorated entirely in flowers or other plant material. This is a list of the floats that have appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade over the years. 1960s introductions * There Was a Old Lady who Lived in a Shoe 1970s introductions * The jungle Toy * The Animal House * The Giant Windmill * The World of Beatrix Potter * Tommy Tunes' The Boy Friend * Walt Disney World * The Storybook Train * Animal Block * The Snowman Sleigh * Tom Turkey * Bill Baird's Cartonella * Sesame Street * The Wizard of Oz * Sesame StreetIn addition to the original, this series has had five subsequent floats based on it. * The Cootie * Evel Knievel's Motorcycle * Raggedy Ann * The Old Country Village * Showboat * The Giant Jukebox * New York daily news big apple * Watership Down * The Hobbit * McDonalds Gazebo * The Wiz * The Wilderness Family Cabin * The Loch Ness Monster * The Lord of the Rings * Yellow Doodlebug * The Doll House * The Lunar Moth 1980s introductions * Popeye * The Lone Ranger * Cinderella * Stetson in America * Disney's Tencennial Celebration * Frozen Woodland * Annie * The Nutcracker * The Magic Carousel * Fraggle Rock * Care Bears * Masters of the Universe * Rainbow Brite * Marvel Comics 1990s introductions * Rock-A-Doodle * Santaland Express * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * 101 Dalmatians * Barney & Friends 2000s introductions * Delta Airlines * Ronald McDonald's "Big Red Shoe Car" * PokéMobile * WWF Get Real * Bob The Builder * Hallmark Entertainment's Dinotopia * Hershey's Candy Creation Lab * Marion Carole Showboat * Lego's Carousel of Imagination * Angelina Ballerina * Build-a-Bear Workshop * Hess Corporation's Bridge to the Future * Eckō Unltd.'s Expedition To Rhino Mountain * The Big Comfy Couch * Amica Mutual Insurance's American Classic Malt Shop * United States Postal Service's "Spirit of America" Eagle * Tutenstein * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang car * Royal Caribbean International's Voyage to Adventure * Georgia-Pacific Krazy Kritters * Fisher-Price Magic of Childhood * Barbie * NFL Classic * Spirit of America Dance Team's Pep Rally * Polar Express * 50th Anniversary of Disney Parks Magic * Pillsbury * Animal Planet * Doodlebug * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mother Goose * Snoopy's Doghouse * Charlotte's Web * History Channel's New York Tin Toy * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway * My Princess Academy: Castle of Dreams * Gwen Stefani's Harajuku Lovers * Oneida Indian Nation "Spirit of Thanksgiving" * Musical Innovation: Bigger Than Life * Jimmy Dean Shine On * Ocean Spray Woodland Family Gathering * Hamburger Helper Local Heroes Helping Everyday * Yo Gabba Gabba "There's a Party in My City" 2010s introductions * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * On the Roll Again * Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure * Home Baked Goodness * Elves Raise the Roof * Top Hat! * Snow Queen's Sleigh * Frozen Fall Fun * Zhu-niverse * P.B. Polar Bear * Hats Off to Our Heritage * Gift of Freedom Notes Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Parade Features